tonymeetsjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of deaths in the whole Friday the 13th franchise
This is a list of the deaths in the whole Friday the 13th franchise. Friday the 13th (1980) *1. Barry - Machete to the stomac *2. Claudette - Machete to the throat *3. Annie - Throat slashed with hunting knife *4. Ned Rubinstein - Throat slashed *5. Jack Burrell - Impailed with arrow from underneath. *6. Marcie Cunningham - Axe to the face *7. Brenda - Impailed with arrows, then stabbed in stomac *8. Bill - Throat slashed, impailed with arrows *9. Steve Christy - Stabbed in Stomac *10. Mrs. Voorhees - Head chopped off. Friday the 13th part 2 *1. Alice Hardy - Icepick in the Temple. *2. Crazy Ralph - Strangled with barbered wire *3. Officer Windslow - Stabbed in head with hammer *4. Scott - Caught in snaretrap, throat slit *5. Terri - Unknown fate *6. Mark - Machete in the face *7. Jeff - Double Impailed with spear *8. Sandra Dier - Double impailed with spear. *9. Vickie - Stabbed in the stomac. *10. Paul Holt - Presumed dead. Friday the 13th: Part 3 *1. Harold - Meat Cleaver to the stomac *2. Edna - Knittning Needle to the head *3. Fox - Stabbed in the throat with pitchfork *4. Loco - Stabbed in the stomac with pitchfork *5. Vera - Speargun to the eye *6. Andy - Sliced in half with machete *7. Debbie - Stabbed in throat from under the bed. *8. Chuck - Electructed on fuse box *9. Shelly - Throat slashed with machete *10. Chili - Stomac impailed with hot fireplace poker *11. Rick - Head squeezed until eyes pops out. *12. Ali - Hit in the head with wrench, arm cut off, hacked apart. Friday the 13th: Part 4 - The Final Chapter *1. Axel - Hacksaw to the throat, head twisted around. *2. Nurse Morgan - Stomac stabbed with Scalpel. *3. Hitchhiker - Stabbed in the throat with machete. *4. Samantha - Stabbed in stomac from underneath a boat. *5. Paul - Hit in the groin with speargun *6. Terri (part 4) - Back impailed with spear *7. Mrs. Jarvis - Unknown *8. Jimmy - Corkscrew to the hand, machete in the face *9. Tina (part 4) - Falls to her death from a second store window. *10. Ted (part 4) - Stabbed in the head through a movie screen *11. Doug - Head crushed with Jason's bare hands. *12. Sara - Axe to the chest *13. Rob Dier - Stabbed multipie times *14. Jason Voorhees - Stabbed to death by Tommy. Friday the 13th part 5: A New Beginning *1. Neil (Dream) - Stabbed in the stomac *2. Les (Dream) - Stabbed in throat with icepick. *3. Joey - Hacked apart with axe *4. Vinnie - Road flare inserted in mouth. *5. Pete - Throat slashed with machete *6. Billy - Axe to the head *7. Lana - Axe to the chest *8. Raymond - Stabbed in stomac with hunting knife *9. Tina - Eyes goughed out with garden shears. *10. Eddie - Head/eyes crushed with leather strap. *11. Anita - Throat slashed with machete *12. Demon - Stomac/Back and Leg impailed with metal spike inside outhouse. *13. Junior Hubbard - Head chopped of. *14. Ethel Hubbard - Machete to the face *15. Jake - Machete struck to the face. *16. Robin (Part 5) - Stabbed from underneath a bed *17. Violet - Choked, then stabbed in stomac *18. Duke - Found with throat slashed. *19. Matt Lanter - Found with rail spike to the head and throat slashed. *20. George - Found with eyes goughed out. *21. Roy Burns - Impailed multipie times by tractor spears. *22. Pam Roberts (dream) - Stabbed in stomac by Tommy. Random Friday the 13th kills *1. Wayne Webber - Thrown onto and then electurced on control board. *2. J.J Jarrett - Head bashed with guitar. *3. Eddie (part 7) - Neck stabbed with machete. *4. Julius - Head punched off *5. Joey B. - Face smashed *6. Chewie - Screwdriver to the throat *7. Nolan - Arrow into the head *8. Donnie - Throat slashed *9. Wade - Face struck with machete *10. Martin - Bottle to the throat *11. Roy (part 6) - Found hacked apart *12. Melissa - Axe to the face *13. Judy - Sleeping Bag smashed on tree *14. Allen Hawkins - Heart ripped out *15. Lawrence - Axe to the back *16. Maddy - Throat Slit and stabbed in belly *17. Ben - Head crushed by Jason's bare hands Tony meets Jason (2012) *1. Jack - Arrow to the throat from under a bed *2. Daphne - Arrow to the back *3. Lampwick - Face struck with machete *4. Ross - Throat slashed *5. Thomas - Impailed on multipe places *6. Professor - Face struck with machete *7. Tony - Back stabbed with spear. Tony meets Jason 2 (2013) *1. Emelie Juneld - Electructed on control panel. Category:Lists